Wireless communication standards such as IEEE standard 802.11, Bluetooth and Ultrawideband (UWB) enable devices to exchange information wirelessly. When two devices communicate wirelessly or via a wired connection, they may establish a secure association to provide secure communication. The secure association includes security keys, such as authentication keys for authenticating the devices to one another and encryption keys for encrypting/decrypting communications.
As one example, a person may wish to use a wireless Bluetooth keyboard with a computer. A secure association may be established for secure communications between the two devices. Once the secure association is established, the secure association is stored on both the Bluetooth keyboard and the computer (or the radio on the computer). Information in the secure association, such as the security keys, is accessed when the two devices communicate securely.
Authentication provides security for a connection by verifying a user or device's identity prior to establishing a connection. An authentication session may be initiated when one of the devices attempts to connect to another device. For example, the Bluetooth keyboard may initiate a connection with a computer, and the two devices may initiate an authentication session. During the authentication session, the devices use the authentication keys established for their secure association to verify the identity of the other user or device. Once the authentication session is completed, the two devices may engage in further communications. For example, the Bluetooth keyboard may send information about the user's keystrokes to the computer.
Encryption techniques may provide security by encrypting information that is exchanged by the two devices, making it difficult for an eavesdropper to determine the content of the transmitted message. The device that is sending information may encrypt information using an encryption key established for the secure association. The intended recipient may decrypt the information using an appropriate key established for the secure association.